Sparks Fly
by Moibeal
Summary: Daryl Dixon is new in town. With his brother in jail, he was able to make a fresh start and focus on his own life. A new job, a new town, his own place, possibility of new friends, and Molly Griffin.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have had this drumming in my head for the past couple of month. I am still working on Dixon's Saving Grace, but I had to write this. I wanted to do something that before Walking Dead. I hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable of the Walking Dead. Any original characters are mine. Songs will be recognized at the end of the chapters. :)

Daryl was surprised when Charlie told him about the bonfire him and his old lady were having tonight. It wasn't like they were friends in his opinion. He had only known the guy for three weeks, coworkers, acquaintances maybe, but not friends.

"'Ey Dixon!" Charlie called, jogging to catch up with him in the lumber mill's employee parking lot. Daryl slowed his pace to a stop and waited for him. "Me and my girl are having a bonfire out at her place tonight. It's BYOB."

Daryl chewed on the left corner of his bottom lip in thought as they continued to walk to their trucks. "I don't know man," Daryl started but Charlie cut him off.

"Oh come on! It ain't like you got nothing better to do. Yah don't know nobody here anyways. All the guys from the shift are coming and Karen is inviting all of her friends, plenty of 'em to go around." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at the last comment.

Charlie was right. He didn't know anybody around here. Daryl had moved here a little over three weeks ago. He had found a job at the lumber mill and a small loft apartment above the only diner in town. Other than work and his apartment, he hadn't really explored the town.

"A'ight, what time?" He finally asked Charlie when they reached their trucks.

Charlie grinned, "Nine, ten, let it get good and dark. Karen picked up some kick-ass fireworks in South Carolina." Daryl nodded, hopped in his truck, and headed home.

He got to the small country diner around seven-thirty, right at the dinner rush. The place was packed, like the other Fridays when he came home. Other than Anna's, the choices were mighty slim, a few fast food joints, Chinese, and a Mexican joint.

Daryl found a spot at the counter top. Kelly, Anna's granddaughter, owner, and his landlord, saw him the moment he came in the diner and had a glass of sweet tea in front of him as he sat down. "Need a menu, or is it gonna be one of the specials?"

Daryl looked up to the chalkboard on the wall behind the cash register where the specials were written in pretty, girly handwriting: Country-Fried Steak, Fried Perch, 18oz Ribeye.

"Country-Fried Steak, creamed potatoes, and collards," he grinned shyly at Kelly. She was a nice woman, always attempting to stuff food down his throat, saying he was way too skinny in her opinion.

"Vinegar and onions on your collards, darling?" She asked as she wrote down his order.

"Yes'um," He nodded and drained his tea.

"Eating here or upstairs?" She called over her shoulder, as she gave the order to the cook.

"Upstairs," he replied as he gave Allie, Kelly's daughter, his money for his food.

"Go on then. Matt will bring it up to you when it is ready." Matt was Kelly's son and one of the three wait staff she had. He nodded his head and left a tip near his empty tea glass and headed upstairs to take a shower.

He left the door unlocked for Matt, know the boy would bring the food up and leave it on the kitchen counter if Daryl didn't answer the door. Toeing off his work boots at the door, he walked to the small bathroom.

Peeling off the sawdust covered, sweat soaked uniform, Daryl thought about how much his life had changed in the last three months. Merle was doing fifteen for blow, aggravated assault, and assault on a police officer. For the first time in his life, Daryl was on his own.

He had lived with his dad until the day he turned eighteen, and then moved ten miles away to the trailer Merle rented. Living with him won't much better. It went from being under the thumb of one mean sum bitch to another. Merle just didn't do the shit to Daryl that their Dad did, but he could be just a cruel.

Moving places wasn't much different neither, a pig kept a sty better than either Merle or their dad kept house. Smell of mold, dirty laundry, spilt booze, rotting food, weed, stale smoke, and sex always lingered at either place. Beer bottles, condom wrappers, used needles, dirty dishes, cigarette butts, full ashtrays, _Playboy _and _Hustler _littered every available surface at his old man's and Merle's places.

Here, at his apartment, there was none of that. His boots came off at the door to prevent tracking the grime from the mill throughout the place. Only dishes in the sink were a coffee cup and a butter knife from this morning. A few hunting and motorcycle magazines were on the coffee table. In the loft, his bed was haphazardly made and his dirty clothes in the hamper.

Daryl never imagined that being on his own would feel like this. He never thought it would feel like a weight was lifted off his chest.

Turning off the water, Daryl reached around the curtain and grabbed the towel off the rack. Rubbing he towel over his mop of hair and down his body, before wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom he could smell his dinner.

His stomach growled loudly, painfully reminding him that he had skipped lunch. Without worrying about getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen where his dinner was waiting. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, a paper towel, and sat down at the island and tucked into the food. He moaned at the first taste of the steak, scooping up some potatoes and gravy with each bite. The plate of food was clean in a matter of minutes.

He checked the clock and realized it was eight-thirty. He threw away the Styrofoam take out container and plastic cutlery and quickly washed and dried the two items in his sink before heading up in the loft to get ready for tonight.

Pulling out a clean pair of jeans, socks, and a surprisingly a light blue button up with sleeves, he quickly got dressed. His nice Georgia boots and black leather belt came next before he made his way downstairs. He knew his leather vest with the angel wings stitched on the back was in the passenger seat of his truck.

He was out and in his truck by nine. With a quick stop at the gas station for a twelve pack, he was on his way to the bonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have had this drumming in my head for the past couple of month. I am still working on Dixon's Saving Grace, but I had to write this. I wanted to do something that before Walking Dead. I hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable of the Walking Dead. Any original characters are mine. Songs will be recognized at the end of the chapters. :)

"So Come on, come on,

Baby, I'm buying

I got enough to last us all night and

You got the kiss that taste like honey

And I got a little beer money

Tonight, Tonight

Baby, we're drinking;

Let's wake the town that never stops sleeping

You got the kiss that taste like honey

And I got a little beer money"

Music blared out of the speakers of Charlie's truck. Daryl had spoken to the guys he recognized from shift and now he was sitting on the tailgate of someone's truck staring at the fire.

Looking down at the three empty beer bottles then at his phone, he figured he had been here long enough to keep Charlie happy. Charlie wouldn't miss him anyways; he was playing cornhole with a couple of guys from work. Daryl hopped off of the tailgate and made his way to his truck.

He was almost there when he was completely blindsided by a little, petite thing. Wrapping an arm around her waist and twisting, he took the brunt of the impact as they fell onto the cold, hard October ground.

"Offph!" A gush of air left his lungs when he hit the ground and the extra weight fell on top of him.

"Oh gosh! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She placed her hand on his chest and sat up in his lap, looking down at him.

"Obviously," he growled. "Whatcha doin' runnin' 'round in ta dark anyhow?" he asked sitting up, only to be tackled again by a large, wiggling, furry mass of pent-up energy.

"Baron! Baron, no!" The chocolate lab puppy licked Daryl all over his face while, his owner wriggled deliciously in his lap.

"He jumped out of the car before I could get his leash on him." Daryl sat up and wrapped an arm around the enthusiastic pup and placed a hand on his owned him to still her movements. He suppressed a grin at the two of them.

"You okay?" He looked at the girl and nodded. He was shocked. She wasn't like the girls he had seen here earlier tonight. She had long, dark, brown hair that had soft natural wave to it, unusual milky green eyes, a slightly upturned button nose, and bow lips. Her make-up was simple and her clothes were practical, a white sweater and jeans.

"Y-yeah," he finally croaked out. The pup was finally still but still nuzzling against Daryl, begging for affection.

"You one of Charlie's friends?" she asked, clipping the leash to the ring on Baron's orange collar.

"I work with him." Daryl replied noncommittally.

"Ah, so you don't know many people here either," she said smiling at him and rubbing the puppy behind the ear. Daryl grinned as he watched the dog go still and stretch into his owner's touch.

"Not really," he stood quickly realizing they were still sitting on the ground. Holding his hand out to her, Daryl pulled her off of the ground.

"Well, I'm Molly, Karen's sister." He frowned a bit at that.

"Then how do yah not know anyone?" He bit the side of his thumb. Why was he making small talk?

"She's a couple years younger than me," That's why, that smile. Wait a tick, she is older than Charlie?

"Wait, how old are they?"

"Um, Karen is twenty-two and I think Charlie is twenty-five." Well that explained a lot, Daryl was thirty-five and this crowd had seem a bit immature to him. He was just blaming it on his anti-social habits but obviously he had been right.

"Well, I bet your sis' is looking for yah then," he started walking to his truck, still with the intention of leaving. Just because he literally ran into Molly didn't mean he had a reason to stay here.

"Wait you're leaving?" Was that disappointment in her voice? He turned and looked at her, from the toes of her cowboy boots, up the dark denim of the skinny jeans she wore, both hands clasped Baron's leash, the sweater was baggy and hanging off one shoulder, a black thick strap of a tank top peeking through the gap. Her face was open, and honest. She looked disappointed at the prospect of him leaving.

"Nawh, just grabbing another beer," He jerked his head in the direction of his truck.

God, she was pretty when she smiled. And boy did she smile, all teeth, and he couldn't help but to smirk back.

He started walking to his truck, he could be a jackass and get into his truck and drive off or he could get a beer and sit and watch her and her sister flirt with everything with a dick at the party. Why in the world didn't he just tell her he was leaving in the first place?

"I don't like beer." He was startled. She followed him and he didn't even notice it.

"I didn't offer yah any." She smirked lightly at him.

"I know. I was just putting it out there." She opened the door to the Honda right behind his truck and pulled out a mason jar full of amber liquid. "Plus, I got something better."

Apple-pie Moonshine. The girl was right, she did have something better.

He grabbed two bottles from the cooler before walking back with Molly and Baron. Molly twisted the top of the jar open and took a deep swig from the glass before handing it over to Daryl. Balancing his beers in one hand, he took the homemade liquor and took a generous swallow. The sweetened corn liquor tasted of apples, cinnamon, and sugar. There was only a slightly warm burn at the back of his throat, nothing like the White Lighting he used to run with Merle, it was a lot more pleasant, like Jack Daniels or Maker's Mark.

"That's good." He took another swallow and handed the jar back to her. It was strong too. He could feel the heaviness of the alcohol already fogging his mind after two shots of the drink.

"I'm glad, it was my first try." Daryl stared at her. This sweet, innocent looking thing made moonshine? She must have caught the way he was looking at her because she went on, "I bought the White Lightening from a friend." Ah, she just doctored it up into Apple-pie.

"Well, don't change it, sweet enough and got a good burn to it." She smiled under the praise. When they finally walked into the circle of trucks, the firelight illuminated her face and Daryl could finally see that the girl smiled when she was embarrassed. The pink tint on her cheeks was cute.

"Molly! Molly!" Karen bounced in place on her four-inch heels, tripping over her feet and falling into her boyfriend.

"Oh god," Molly groaned beside Daryl. He stifled a laugh and coughed into his hand at her reaction to her action.

She handed Baron's leash over to him and walked over to her sister. He watched as Karen wrapped her arms around her drunkenly swaying heavily to the music and because of the alcohol. Molly laughed at something that she said and shook her head and pointed over to where she had left Baron and him. Karen leaned forward and squinted at them, then back at looked back at Molly and laughed before giving her a thumbs up and turning back to Charlie. Molly rolled her eyes as she walked back to him and the dog.

"What in the world?" Daryl asked as he handed her Baron's leash. She unhooked it and the dog stayed right at their sides.

"Nothing, she's drunk." She said with a smile and a new wave a pink blush.

"Uh-uh." He said no more and climbed up on an empty tailgate. Baron hopped up easily on to the bed of the truck and settled down beside Daryl. Molly stood in front of them swaying slightly to the music playing over the speakers.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Molly asked taking a small swig from the jar before putting on the other side of Daryl, the side that Baron wasn't occupying.

"I just moved here." He replied taking a swig of his beer. "Didn't you grow up here?"

"I just moved back here," she said smiling, "I haven't lived here in ten years."

Daryl wasn't used to girls flirting with him. Drunk off their ass, dragging him out of the bar, and back home – yeah; sober, smiling, and honestly flirting, cause they were attracted to him – no.

If he were being honest, he would say he like it, he liked it a lot – but he was too cynical for that. But hell, talking to her passed the time.

"Where did yah live before this?" He looked at Baron as he asked her this.

"Charleston, South Carolina. I was a high school chemistry teacher." He snapped his head up and looked at her. God, all the naughty teacher/student pornos he had ever seen came flooding into his mind all at once. Pull her hair into a messy bun, give her a pair of glasses, white button up, tight skirt, and heels, and she would be every teenage boys wet dream. Hell, he bet every male body in her classroom paid more attention to her tits than the atomic theory she was trying to teach.

"You do realize why all the boys in your class are failing right?" he hadn't meant to say that out loud, but when her face went bright red he grinned like a fool.

"No one is failing my class," she mumbled low, cheeks bright red, as she stole his beer – taking a healthy swig before grimacing at the taste.

Was he really flirting with her? Must be the combination of beer and moonshine, alcohol always made him a bit more talkative.

He teased her more about her job, and she blushed and laughed, taking it all with in stride. They talked about hunting. She liked to duck hunt. It was one of the main reasons she had a Baron. She gave him a few names of landowners she knew that he could get into contact with about hunting rights.

"Do you dance?" Daryl looked at her wide-eyed and then around to the few couples swaying to the soft beat.

"Nawh," She hid her disappointment well. "I got two left feet, trip yah up in a heartbeat darling." She grinned and shrugged, assuring him it was no big deal.

He stuck his empty hand out and she took it tentatively, allowing him to pull her gently into the space between his parted legs. Daryl pushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You're real pretty,' he dropped his hands from her and leaned back on them, looking her over. She turned and looked into the fire and at the other party goers. After a while Daryl got comfortable enough to lean closer to her and rested his arms on his thighs, pressing his chest into her back.

"Hmmm, you're warm," she sighed, pushing back into him and taking a sip from the Mason jar and drawing patterns onto the skin of his calf through his jeans.

Charlie and Karen made their way over to them a while later. They talked to Molly about her classes and how she was handling the devils of the town. All the while, her fingers were leaving a trail of fire on his skin.

It was very distracting.

"Man, I didn't realize you were into older girls," Daryl raised an eyebrow at Charlie – boy was drunker than he thought, Karen glared, and Molly blushed.

"I'm not," Karen's glare immediately was redirected to him and Molly started to move away. Daryl quickly stopped her with a hand on her hip and pulled her back into him.

"I'm confused," Karen said scrunching up her face. The excessive amount of make-up she had on was present when the wrinkles in her forehead appeared, her eyeliner and lipstick was smeared, and her mascara was caked up. Merle woulda liked her.

"She younger than me," he said taking a swig from the Mason jar, his two beers he brought empty and on the ground beside the truck.

"There's no way you are over twenty-five," Karen said pointing, slurring, and swaying drunkenly.

"Thirty-four," Daryl said with a smirk.

"No way!" Karen and Charlie exclaimed together.

"You really looked like you are in your mid-twenties," Molly leaned her head back onto his should and looked up at him.

"In my mid-twenties, I looked like a fuckin' teenager," He grumbled and Molly patted him on the leg sympathetically, smiling teasing at him.

"Think of it this way, when you are in your fifties, you'll look forty." He glared at her, and her teasing smile, became all teeth.

After more teasing and drunk talk from the more intoxicated couple, Karen and Charlie left them to mingle with the remaining crowd. When the guy who owned the truck they were sitting on needed to leave; Molly, Baron, and Daryl started for their own vehicles after deciding not to watch the drunken firework show.

"This has been the most fun I've had in a while," she said as they reached her little car.

"Wow, your sis' is right – you don't have a life," she let out an offended gasp and Daryl ducked a slap to his shoulder with a laugh.

Tonight had been fun. For once he wasn't worried about who Merle was gonna piss off or try and fight, if his drunk ass had a ride home, if he was gonna get a call from Grimes tell him yet again that he had picked up Merle with a hooker or at the crack house. Daryl was able to relax and have fun, relax and have fun with a woman. He didn't have to worry about her seeing Merle and being disgusted with him because of his association with his brother. He liked it.

"I don't wanna go home," there was a small, barely there whine in her voice but he had heard it.

O.K. Daryl, she gave you an inch, time to take a mile.

"Then don't," he said quietly, looking at his boots. He didn't know where the courage to tell her to stay with him came from. Maybe be felt confident from her attention, maybe it was the heady buzz of alcohol running through his veins, maybe he just wanted to take a risk.

Song: Beer Money, Kip Moore


End file.
